1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic package and more particularly to a chip package with multiple chips and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As demand for electronic or optoelectronic products, such as digital cameras, camera phones, bar code readers, and monitors, increase, semiconductor technology for products made therefrom must develop rapidly, as product trends require miniaturization of the semiconductor chip size and increased and complex functionality of the semiconductor chip.
Therefore, more than one semiconductor chip is typically placed in a sealed package, due to performance demands, for operational stability. However, since more input/output conductive pads are required for multiple semiconductor chips compared to a single semiconductor chip, the semiconductor packaging process is made more difficult, thus reducing manufacturing yields.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop a novel package structure without the above problems.